Hell Like Heaven
by rememberme9
Summary: Bella finds herself in a place much like hell with absolutely no idea how she got there, the only thing keeping her going is the angel she just met, Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

It was really dark, the kind of dark that seems to have never seen the light day, just a permanent blanket of night. Bella was confused. She didn't remember putting off the light. In fact, the last thing she remembered was leaving the bar. Had she really had that much to drink?

Wait, this couldn't be her room; there was always light pouring into the window, anytime of day. She shared a window with 3rd Avenue, and the _Sleepy's_ sign across the street always lit up her window. She realized this place had no windows. Nope, definitely not her room.

Where the hell was she?

Bella tried to move her head; she didn't think she could have overindulged too much because her mind was surprisingly clear. Her arms though, appeared to be cramped; she couldn't move them at all. Oh wait. She was tied up. What the fuck?

As Bella struggled to figure out what was going on, she heard a soft, but very masculine groan.

Shit.

No, no, no. She was sure she hadn't gone home with someone, and why would she be tied up in any case. Bella continued to move her arms around, trying to understand the current circumstances. That's it, she thought, I'm never going out with Alice and Rose again.

The person, Bella surmised was a male groaned again, this time moving the mattress they were on as well. She heard a quiet "What in the bloody hell?" and nodded in agreement even though she knew he couldn't see her face.

Bella continued to rack her memory, trying to remember anything, anything at all, after she left the bar last night. She remembered walking outside and sitting down at the bench down the corner to wait for the bus. Then she flashed back to a very attractive man walking towards her, he was blond and somewhat dangerous looking, but Bella kept on staring. He said something to her and smirked widely. Bella couldn't remember what he said, but remembered the flash of his hand near her face and then nothing.

Shit. Bella started freaking out. If that was the last thing she remembered how in the world had she ended up here. Tied up. It finally hit her; she hadn't come here last night. She had been brought here.

She rolled around trying to figure out if her cell phone was still in her pocket, quiet tears were now starting to escape the confines of her eyes and she realized that she didn't have her phone; in fact, she didn't recognize the fabric on her legs as the denim of the jeans she had been wearing last night. It was then that Bella realized that it was possible that she could die, and she starting sobbing quietly, completely at a loss for what to do.

A quiet, velvety voice interrupted her sobs. She had completely forgotten about the person that she was apparently sharing a bed with.

"Please don't cry. Please. We'll get out of here. I promise."

Huh?


	2. Chapter 2

Huh?

Bella stopped blubbering enough to get the words out, "who are you?"

"I'm Edward, I already know you're Bella."

What does he mean he knows who I am, what in the lord's name is going on here, and when did my life become an episode of the Twilight Zone?

The man, or Edward, seemed to want to give me some time to think or whatever because he didn't offer any more insight into the increasingly bizarre situation that we were currently in. I wasn't sure how to ask the questions without being rude, but considering my already precarious mental state, it didn't really matter that much so I took a chance.

"Umm, what the fuck is going on here? Like where am I? And who are you? Not like, what's your name, like who are you and why are we here? Where is this place?"

Turns out that I had too many questions, by the end of my tirade, I was nearly breathless.

This Edward character seemed to think that my endless questioning was funny for a minute and then realized that I was about to start sobbing again because of my increasingly labored breathing.

"Bella, I'm not really sure where we are, I've been here for a couple weeks, and I'm a journalist and I think I've been kidnapped because of a rather risqué article I've been gathering research on the past couple of months. I'm pretty sure you've been captured too, although only you would be able to find out why the Volturi seem to think you need to be held captive. I'm really sorry that you're here, even though it is nice to have someone to talk to. I almost forgot that I had a voice because of how little I've been using it." Edward said trying to answer all my questions.

He seemed too calm talking about his kidnapping. Almost like he had been kidnapped and that was just something that he had to deal with. A minor obstacle, that's all.

My mind was in shock. I couldn't even manage to order my brain to close my mouth. The crying had momentarily stopped and I just struggled to focus on the meaning of the words coming out of his mouth. He was fucking delusional according to me. I, on the other hand, refused to believe that I had been kidnapped. Absolutely fucking ridiculous. And what did he mean I had pissed Volturi off? Who the fuck is Volturi?

"You ok? Bella…" Edward murmured softly.

Before I had time to respond, before I even had time to think of a response, a door cracked open and a small amount of artificial light filtered into the room. My head swiveled in the direction of the noise and I saw a tall man entering the room. My eyes narrowed in an attempt to focus on his figure.

" Oh, look at that, her highness woke up." A voice said in a quiet and dangerous tone.

It was the face of the guy I had seen yesterday, the guy at the bus stop. What was he doing here?

" Ok. So I'm bored." The guy came over to me and leaned in towards me. Too close. I could feel his breath on my face.

"Too bad," he whispered, shaking his head, "too bad, well since I'm not allowed to touch you, in umm, any inappropriate way, I might as well make this prude bastard do it. I'm sure he'll feel to guilty to exactly gain any pleasure, stupid self-righteous son of a bitch."

My mind was reeling, who, what, which bastard? I didn't want anyone touching me.

Fuck.

Then I remembered Edward. He was turned towards me, his eyes also narrowed at James, no doubt trying to figure out his motives.

Even in the midst of all the bad things that were happening to me. All the things that I couldn't yet grasp. All the things that couldn't, that shouldn't be real, I hoped that this was.

From disheveled hair, to a lickable jaw line hidden behind stubble, to beautiful green eyes. I hoped with everything in me that he was real, closing my eyes as I did. I realized as I closed my eyes that silent tears were leaking out. What was going to happen to me?

I opened my eyes when James started talking again, "Bella, sweet Bella, I can't wait to see your face when you come."

No. NO. Fuck NO. I thought in my head. I opened my eyes and saw Edward looking right at me. He looked at me in wonder and some other emotion I couldn't quite place.

James came closer again, "Unfortunately, this little fucker will be the one to do it, although I would like to be the one who gets you to scream my name, I guess I'll just have to settle for watching."

I looked at Edward in confusion and saw the same feeling mirrored in his own eyes.

What was James talking about?


	3. Chapter 3

After scaring the hell out of me, James just turned around and walked away. No explanations. Nothing.

Apparently, this was no big deal to him. Kidnapping someone, holding them hostage, talking about inappropriate, not to mention unspeakable things, and then leaving. No big deal at all.

I turned to Edward, with wide eyes and my mouth open. Apparently that's what I was going for today, a fly-catcher.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

He just shook his head, "James is a crazy asshole, you'll get used to it."

"GET USED TO IT? I'd really rather not be planning my stay here. In case you haven't noticed the accommodations aren't exactly five-star. And I don't even know why I'm here. What good does kidnapping me do? I just don't understand. And what did he mean, he was going to get you to give me pleasure? That… Oh." I just realized what James had been insinuating. Well that was awkward.

Edward just chuckled softly, "don't worry, he makes a lot of threats and only goes through with a couple. I really wouldn't stress too…"

Something in my expression must have made him stop. He was looking at me and I didn't know what to think. Did I look like I was scared? I had no idea how to arrange my face into a neutral expression.

"Listen Bella, I know this is a lot to take in, believe me. But when you're ready I think we should talk about why the Volturi want you. There's obviously a reason, and James divulged that they higher-ups have a plan for you. We just need to figure out what it is, maybe if we do, we can get you out."

My initial thoughts about seeing Edward came back to me, I mean, this guy was gorgeous. And it seemed like also a great, caring guy. I felt his hand drawing circles on my arm in order to calm me and realized I was in more danger than even he realized. I was in danger of losing my heart.


End file.
